


Wicked Games

by aquastar89



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastar89/pseuds/aquastar89
Summary: Set directly after 2x08.The road to love and happiness was never an easy one, especially for Harry and Macy since they just can't seem to get their act together.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. The Foolish Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot, but I loved writing it so much I just decided to keep going.
> 
> No beta, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Don't be a stranger Harry."

Harry let out a shaky breath as he watched Abigael walk away, slowly, seductively, his eyes widening as the realization of what had just happened slapped him in the face. _What have I done? What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I just let that happen._ His thoughts were running rampant in his mind. Not trusting his feet to keep him steady, he leaned against the dusty bookshelf for stability with little care as to what it might do to his suit.

After a moment's reflection, he couldn't help but see the irony in all of this. He had given Macy so much slack recently because of her ill placed feelings for his darklighter and now he went and kissed a demon and not just any demon, no, it was Abigael Caine. The half demon, half witch they were all supposed to hate; loathe as he was to admit it though, Harry couldn't bring himself to hate her. He didn't entirely trust her, but he didn't hate her. Especially since she was also the woman who had helped them numerous times when she didn't have too, even though he was sure she had always gotten something out of it. They just didn't know what her true motives were. He was sure though, whatever her endgame was, it would all come to light eventually.

He knew his attraction to her was wrong and he knew he should feel disgusted and ashamed of himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. At least not to the magnitude that he should. _Emotions cloud judgement._ He had never felt the weight of those words so heavily before. His emotions had been all over the place as of late. With so many things to take in all at once. His feelings for Macy, her feelings for his darklighter, finding out he was only half a man, Abigaels' strange attraction to him. It was a lot to deal with and he felt utterly drained. Harry was certain there would be some form of consequences, but he was too exhausted from the days events to particularly care.

His beloved Maggie and her demon boyfriend Parker had almost gotten married. He shuddered at the thought, but thankfully Maggie came to her senses when Parker went completely bonkers after eating the apples, and then tried to kill Jordan out of jealousy. Unknowingly, almost bringing Jordans curse to fruition. Had it not been for Abigael killing him, he most certainly would have succeeded.

He felt for Maggie though, he knew her heart was broken from losing Parker. He was her first love after all. Harry had half-heartedly tried to heal him at Maggie's request, but to no avail. Honestly he was thankful he couldn't because as hard as it was for Maggie right now he knew it was for the best in the long run. Parkers demon was uncontrollable and it would seem, easily manipulated, which made him dangerous and he couldn't have that around Maggie. She was too precious and good to be corrupted by such evil. Again, the irony was not lost on him, what with him kissing a demon and all, but Maggie was still very young and naive; her heart very susceptible to all forms of manipulations. Yes,he thought, Parkers death was most certainly for the best.

He stood up straight once he felt the strength return to his extremities and trusted his knees to not buckle from underneath him. He was exhausted, physically and mentally and knew he could use a good night's rest. He knew though, if he tried to go home and go to bed, that sleep would elude him. Visions of their dangerously passionate kiss playing over and over in his dreams. The way her lips had set his body on fire for those few short moments. He hadn't felt that alive in decades. His lips started to tingle, he licked them subconsciously trying to subdue the heat that he felt rising inside him. No, he couldn't let himself go there. He didn't understand why he was letting her affect him like this. He would easily admit that she was a beautifully seductive woman, but she didn't even hold a candle to the woman that he really wanted.

The woman he wanted was tall and slim, but curved in all the right places. She has beautiful brown skin that glistened in the sunlight, a head full of curls that would make any woman jealous, lips that promised to bring you to your knees and not to mention she was almost always the smartest person in the room. He was in love with Macy, foolishly, but very deeply in love with Macy and there was nothing he could do about it.

He knew she didn't feel the same way about him and that was fine. It hurt like hell, but he had lived a long time, he'd had his fair share of loss and heartache. As much as he wished they could be together, he would never pursue it. She deserves someone better than him. After all, he was only half a man, and as much as he hated to admit it, she had clearly been taken with his other half.

Bold, charming, selfish, seductive; those were literally her words to describe him and he knew he could never compete with that. _Poor dutiful whitelighter, you'll never be enough for her._ Those words, he'd heard those words in his head over and over again and he hated how much he knew they were true. He would never be enough for her, he knew that now more than ever. She might as well have come right out and said that she had feelings for his darklighter.

 _Of course I did Harry, he was a piece of you._ She had said it hoping to bring him some form of comfort, but her words had the opposite effect, because that's all he was now, pieces of his former self. Doomed to walk the earth as half a man for, forever, it would seem, and there it was, the cause, or more like causes of his extreme lapse of judgment. Apparently, there was a lot of that going around these days.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he decided he needed to busy his mind with something else or he was going to drive himself crazy with all this incessant overthinking. With a heavy sigh he made his way over to the Book of Elders, maybe he could focus all of his energy on finding a way to break their dear mister Chase' familial curse that was so undeservedly bestowed upon him.

He sat down in the dusty old chair and looked at the beautiful pages of the book, with all of its writings and imagery. So many spells and curses and answers to questions they didn't even have yet. The cipher they had received from the sentinel had been a great help in translating, but it was still slow going. Many of the translations weren't even in English, which meant they then had to translate the translation. It was all very taxing and time consuming. He could already feel a headache coming on and he hadn't even started yet.

"Well let's get to it then," he said, thinking out loud to himself. He picked up the cipher from where it layed next to the book and got to work. Sighing heavily, he settled in for a long night.


	2. Animosity and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Harrys POV

_"Harry."_

Harry felt strangely like he was in the middle of an earthquake.

"Harry! Wake up!"

He woke with a start, rapidly taking in his surroundings. "What?" He asked, sitting straight up in the chair that he had apparently fallen asleep in. "What is it? Has something happened?" 

"No, at least not yet anyway." Mel answered, calmly. "We just got here and saw you sleeping. Figured we should wake you up so you could go home and get some actual sleep." 

As the fog lifted and he regained his senses, all the events of the previous night came rushing back. Maggie's almost wedding, Abigael killing Parker, and ah yes, the infamous kiss. He was really hoping he had just dreamt that last part. 

"I'm quite alright, thank you." He said, trying to stifle the yawn that was threatening to creep up his throat. He stood up from the terribly uncomfortable chair he slept in. His body ached in all the wrong ways. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. 

It took him all of one minute of being awake to realize that someone very near and dear to him was missing. "Where's Macy?" He asked, hoping he hid the eagerness in his tone well enough. Even though Mel and Maggie both knew he had feelings for their sister, he still liked to keep a modicum of propriety.

Mel was the first to answer. "She wasn't feeling well. She said she'd be here shortly."

"Well I hope it's nothing serious." Harry said, feeling concerned for his beautiful charge. "Should I go and check on her?"

"No," Mel answered a little too quickly. "I'm sure she's fine."

Harry was taken aback. "Melanie," he paused, "Is there something I should know?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "Why do you ask?"

He knew she was lying to him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He would delve deeper into that conversation later. "Nothing, nevermind," he replied with a wave of his hand. "We have more important matters to discuss. Last night I decided to stay up to try and find something in the book of elders about how to break Jordans curse…"

"Did you find something?" Maggie asked eagerly, cutting him off.

"I do believe I might have, but there are no guarantees," he said pointedly, wanting to make that very clear. "It's not so much a way to break the curse. It's more a way to protect him from the curse. At least until we can find a way to break it permanently. We need to make him a talisman. Something he'll either wear or have near him at all times."

"Ok, but what would we use?" Maggie asked curiously, "and how would we get him to wear it?"

"That's the brilliant part," Harry said proudly, having already thought about all of this last night. "We already have the perfect item."

He paused for a moment, hoping the girls would eventually catch on to what he was getting at. However, they both just gave him confused expressions. He rolled his eyes, apparently he was going to have to spell it out for them. "His ring," he said while picking the aforementioned item up off the table. 

Harry watched as the realization dawned on their faces. With a smile he said, "We already have an exact duplicate. All we have to do is the ritual to embed the ring with protective magic and then we just have to switch it out with his real one somehow." 

He knew that would be the tricky part. He and Macy had already went down that rabbit hole once and that proved to be hard enough. Jordan seems to only take his ring off when he is sparring with someone and even then he puts it right in his duffel bag in his direct eyesight. No, they would have to be smarter about it this time, especially since they needed to actually switch his real ring out with the duplicate before he had any idea.

Maggie and Mel looked at one another incredulously, and then back at Harry. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Mel asked.

"You mean how am I supposed to do that?" Maggie chimed in, looking every bit as defeated as Harry knew she was. "We all know I'm the only one that can get that close to him." She said with a shrug. "Nothing like making myself look even crazier than I already have, right?" 

"Maggie," he started carefully " If you're not feeling up to it--.

"No it's fine. I'm fine. I can do it." She said standing taller than before.

"Maggs, it's ok to not be fine right now," Mel stated softly. "You don't have to be strong for us. We're your family and we love you. You don't have to do this. We'll figure something else out."

"Mel," Maggie started, a little harsher than intended. "I'm fine. I promise, " she continued with a little more softness. "Parker's gone and there is no use sitting around pining about it. I need to keep myself busy and this is the perfect thing for me to do. Plus it helps keep Jordan alive, so I have to help."

Harry watched the interaction between the sister's with a heavy heart. Anyone could easily tell that Maggie wasn't fine, but she was as headstrong as they come and he loved that about her. If only he could heal broken hearts, but that was a little out of his reach as a whitelighter. 

"Well alright then," Harry said trying to ease the tension before things could get out of hand. "Let's get started, shall we?" 

Harry went about explaining the process of embedding the talisman with the protection it needed to keep Jordans curse at bay. "The book says the first thing we need to do is cleanse the ring of all of its bad energy. In this case, the curse."

"How do we do that?" Maggie asked

"Easily enough it seems. It's supposed to be as simple as waving it through the smoke of burning sage or incense and then leaving it to sit in a bowl of salt overnight. The most important part though, is to make the intention very clear." Harry said, hoping Maggie understood the seriousness of what he was saying. "You'll have to focus all of your thoughts on protecting Jordan from the curse. That's the only way to make sure the protection holds."

"Ok," she nodded. "That seems easy enough. Is that it?"

"Not quite, you'll have to have a ritual space for the process and you'll have to have a drop of his blood to anoint the ring." He passed over the blood part quickly knowing that would be the hardest thing to get. "Then a quick chant at the end to finish it."

"I'm sorry, but did you say a drop of his blood?" Maggie asked, clearly annoyed. " Of course, why not? I've already had to get his sweat, what's a little bit of blood to add to the craziness?"

"A drop of blood for what?" Ah that voice, he knew that beautiful voice from anywhere. 

They had all been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't noticed that Macy had walked in. Harry looked her over, fully prepared to heal any sickness she had. The odd thing was, she didn't look sick. In fact, she looked fine, if anything maybe a little tired.

"Macy," he said with a smile. " How are you feeling?"

"What?" She asked with a look of confusion, until something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, don't worry about me, I feel better."

He nodded his head. Something was off about her demeanor, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Are you sure you're alright?" He knew he was being a little pushy, but he had to be sure that she was ok. She was everything to him. 

She shot him a look that tore into the deepest depths of his soul, a mixture of anger and profound sadness, but it was gone as quick as it had came. "I said I'm fine Harry." The anger in her voice easily recognizable. 

He was taken aback, "My apologies. I'll drop it." He knew there was something wrong now. Tensions had been running a little high between the two of them as of late. They had taken to having very charged conversations regarding each other's inability to see the bad in Abigael and his darklighter. He supposed he no longer had any right to lecture Macy now though. He was in far worse territory than she was. He'd actually kissed Abby, a fact that Macy could never be made aware of. The idea of keeping something from her broke his heart, but nothing good would come of her knowing.

Mel and Maggie must have caught on to the tension that was building in the room. "Anyway," Mel said carefully. "Harry found a way to protect Jordan from the curse. That's what we were discussing."

"Yeah," continued Maggie. "Apparently we can use his ring as a talisman to protect him from it. I just have to get a drop of his blood and do some ritual and then switch his ring out with the duplicate you made and voila." 

"A drop of his blood huh?" Macy looked as though something had clicked in her brain. "I'll get it. I could use a good sparring match right now. Besides, I've already punched him once. He probably won't be surprised if it happens again."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at her curiously. "Macy, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He was trying to choose his words carefully. "I only mean that you seem tired, maybe let one of your sisters take care of it." She was angry, it was practically radiating off of her in waves and that meant she was the last person who should be punching Jordan. It was too dangerous. Harry loved her and that's why he couldn't allow it. He would never want her in a position to do something she might regret.

"You know what Harry? Fine." She said angrily, she was obviously done trying to mask it now. "You're right. I am tired, so unless you need me for anything I think I'll just go back home."

"Please Macy," he said practically begging. "Don't take it the wrong way. You just seem a little on edge and I would hate it if you were to let your emotions cloud your judgement." He regretted those words as soon as he said them. If she still had the power of the source he feared he would be dust right now. He definitely was not making things any better, he was clearly making them worse. 

"That's rich coming from you." She said with wide eyes while closing the distance between them. "You're the king of letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"I beg your pardon." He was starting to think that he might be the reason for all her animosity. He was also suddenly very aware of how much he loved that lavender lotion she always used. "Is there something you would like to say to me Macy?" He couldn't help his confusion. There was only one thing he had done recently that would warrant such a reaction from her, but she couldn't possibly know about that already. _Could she?_

He glanced over at Mel and Maggie, both of whom had remained uncharacteristically quiet through all of this. He wondered if they knew something he didn't or if they all knew about what he had done. They couldn't possibly though. Him and Abigael had been the only ones here last night. He had never heard anyone else come in. No, this had to be about something else, but what? He hadn't done anything else.

Macy's facial expression changed from one of anger to pure sadness. "No Harry," she said defeated. "I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, I'm sorry." He definitely preferred her angry. Her beautiful voice was laced with somthing akin to hopelessness, and it broke his heart.

"It's quite alright Macy. If I have done something to upset you though, please tell me." He hoped she would just say whatever it was so they could work through it. This was lightyears beyond their previous tiffs and he couldn't handle it.

"Everything is fine Harry." His breath caught in his throat as he watched as a single tear slowly made its way down her cheek. He wanted to reach out and wipe it away with his thumb, but she was already walking away from him. There was only one thing that could cause such a reaction. He could feel all of the blood rushing through his body. She knew, she had to know. There was no other explanation for her behavior. _How did she know?_ However she found out, It didn't really matter now. 

He followed her with his eyes as she made her way up the stairs of the command center. He wanted to beg her to stop, but his voice failed him. He wanted to go after her, but his feet wouldn't budge. He was literally stuck in his own personal hell. For the second time in two days he had watched a woman in his life walk away from him, only this time, it was the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos.  
> All information regarding Talismans came from groveandgrotto.com. I hope you are enjoying it so far because I love writing it. Next chapter will be in Macy's POV.


	3. Dreaming of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into Macy's head.

_They moved together, slowly, seductively. Swaying back and forth to the gentle sound of the music playing in the background. Their bodies so close, like they were trying to mold themselves into one entity. She felt the heat from the breath he let out as he ran his lips across her cheek, ever so slightly, just enough to make her want more. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed, leaning into his body as far as was physically possible. The hunger burning inside her was insatiable._

_He rested his hand on the small of her back, pulling her further into him. She gave no resistance. Allowing him to do as he pleased. This was starting to become less about dancing and more about being physically near one another. Breathing each other in, looking into each others eyes and seeing a hunger so palpable it threatened to break the very fabric of the universe. He was always the gentleman though, never doing anything untoward. Never wanting to make her uncomfortable.They had never even made it passed dancing. This is all they had ever done. Dance quietly together until the sun came up and he had to leave again. He always came back though, every night he would come to her. He would put his hand out in true gentleman like fashion and he would ask her to dance, and she always took it._

_She had fought it at first because she knew it was wrong. She shouldn't even want to be in the same room with him, let alone be this close to him, but she was drawn to him. Some strange gravitational pull that she couldn't even begin to explain. She only let herself indulge in the fantasy because it was her way of escaping from reality. Besides, this wasn't real, it was just some sick twisted manifestation of what once was. He was gone forever and she knew that. So eventually she let herself give in. She let him lead her to the middle of the room and pull her body flush against him. She let him wrap his arms around her in a manner that made her knees weak._

_She looked at him, really looked at him, examining every feature. The stubble on his chin, the squareness of his jaw, the intensity of his eyes. She looked into those same eyes everyday. The same, but different. This is wrong. As much she enjoyed it when he showed up in her dreams, something just didn't feel right. "Why do I keep having this dream? Why do you keep coming back?" They usually never talked, content to just enjoy each other's company. Her curiosity was getting the better of her though. How could she possibly keep having the same dream every single night?_

_He looked surprised that she had actually spoke. He stopped them from moving for a moment to look her in the eyes. The intensity of his stare sent a shiver down her spine. "Because I can't be away from you for too long Macy. A single night without you in it, is far too long for me." He answered her truthfully, while brushing a piece of her hair out of her face with his finger. He gave her a small smile as he twirled her around and then pulled her back into him, continuing their swaying._

_She let out a breath. How could someone want her so badly, but then she remembered that this was her dream, so of course he would want her. Shaking her head, she tried to pull away from him. "This feels wrong. I need to wake up."_

_"No!" He was stronger than she was and stopped her as soon as he felt her body pull away from him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. That was an odd reaction from someone in her dream._

_As soon as he realized he had made her uncomfortable he loosened his grip and let her go. "My apologies. I guess I just don't understand what's so wrong about this. Us?"_

_She scoffed. "Because this," she gestured between them, "isn't real. None of this is real. It's all just some made up fantasy in my head."_

_"Do you honestly believe that Macy?"_

_"Of course I do," She replied sternly. "Because you're gone. Harry vanquished you."_

_"Yes he did," he nodded, agreeing with her. "But if you remember correctly. I vanquished him first."_

_She stood still for a moment, letting that sink in. He was right. He had stabbed Harry first and Harry had said that he woke up in his coffin. "Oh my God," she started, coming to a realization. " This is real, you're real. You've been playing me this whole time."_

_His eyes narrowed as he changed to his usual cocky demeanor. "Yes Macy, I am very real," he responded darkly._

_"Why have you been doing this?" She jerked away from him angrily, walking to the other side of the room, putting as much space between the two of them as possible. "Letting me believe that this was just a dream of my own making?"_

_"Because you needed to believe it Macy," he started walking toward her. She put her hands up to make it clear he needed to stay put. He held his hands up in surrender and took a couple steps back. " If you had known it was me would you have let this continue?"_

_"No! Of course not." She replied angrily, not entirely sure she believed the words she was saying. "You kidnapped me and tried to kill me!"_

_"I was only defending myself. You threw a fireball at me Macy."_

_Macy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You kidnapped me you psychopath! What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was just going to hand you my sisters on a silver platter and then we would orb off into the sunset?"_

_He gave her a little shrug.The look on his face pretty much saying that that's exactly what he hoped would happen. She looked at him wide eyed. "You really are crazy." She started pacing around the room. "I need to wake up. Wake up Macy." She had taken to slapping herself in the face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" The last thing she seen before she was pulled away was him reaching out to her._

Macy sat straight up in her bed, gasping for air. She inhaled a few deep breaths as she calmed herself. She couldn't believe that the whole time he had manipulated her into believing that those were legitimate dreams, and she was foolish enough to fall for it. 

Looking back, she should have known. All the signs were there, subtle looks he had given her, the fact that she had the exact same dream literally every night since the night Harry had vanquished him. She had just chalked it up to being utterly confused about her feelings for him and also, her feelings for Harry. They were the same person after all, just two halves of the same whole in two separate bodies. 

She had to tell Harry and her sister's that he wasn't gone. She wasn't sure she could face Harry yet though. Outside of the little argument they had earlier that day, they still hadn't discussed what had happened between him and Abigael or why she was so upset about it. She was still trying to process everything. Harry having feelings for her, her feelings for him and her confusing feelings for his darklighter and then Abigael and whatever game she was playing. She really hated Abigael, She wished she could throw a fireball at her perfect little face.

Macy looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It read three in the morning. Everyone in the house was probably asleep and she didn't see the point in waking everyone up for something that could wait until morning. She had no intention of trying to go back to sleep however, that can of worms would stay closed for the night.

If she planned on staying awake she was going to need some caffeine. She slipped into her night shoes and walked out of her bedroom. Old houses make a lot of noise and since she didn't want to disturb anyone, she made sure to tread lightly on her way down the stairs. Once she was close enough to the kitchen she noticed a light on and a figure sitting at the table.

Macy stood stock still, like a deer caught in headlights. It felt like she was in another bad dream, only this one involved Harry and not his darklighter. She had no desire to deal with either one of them tonight. She walked backward for a moment until she could turn around and make a beline for the stairs.

"Macy?"

Well so much for being stealthy. "Hi Harry." She gave him the best fake smile she could muster. "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I Decided to come down and have a cup of tea. I'm sorry if I woke you," he responded sincerely.

She waved him off. "Oh no, I just had a bad dream, but I don't want to bother you. I'll just go back upstairs."

"No please," he said eagerly, jumping up out of his chair. "Join me. I'll poor you a cuppa." He walked over to the cupboard, grabbed her a cup and waited anxiously while she made her decision.

He had made it near impossible to say no, so she walked over to the table and sat down in her usual chair. He smiled at her while he poured her tea. "Thank you." She was a little tense and he could tell.

He took his seat back at the table. "Macy," he paused a moment. "I know things have been strained between us lately and I apologize for my part in that."

She took a sip of her tea, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it traveled down her throat. "What exactly are you apologizing for Harry?" She asked feigning ignorance.

" You know why Macy." Judging by his demeanour she could tell he had no desire to just come right out and say it.

"Well you have no reason to apologize Harry. I have no right to be upset with you," she responded honestly. As much as she hated to admit it, she really didn't have right to be upset with him. She just couldn't help how she felt. There was nothing like finally coming to terms with your feelings for someone, only to literally walk in on him kissing someone else. 

"Well, in any event, I'm still sorry. It was a complete lapse of judgment on my part and it didn't mean anything."

"Harry you really don't have to explain yourself," she remarked, slightly irritated. " I wasn't even suppose to be there. I should never have even seen anything."

He sat straighter in his chair. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you there that night. I was under the impression that you and your sister's had turned in for the evening." 

She had absolutely no desire to tell him why she had been there. This conversation was starting to annoy her. "Don't worry about it. That's not important."

"Well you must have been there for reason."

"Harry," she said pointedly, trying to keep her annoyance at bay. "Please, just drop it."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies," he said solemnly as he stood up from the table. "I will bother you no further. Goodnight Macy." He picked his cup of tea up from table and walked out of the kitchen.

A saddness washed over Macy as she watched him walk away. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help herself. It had hurt her more than she thought possible when she had seen them together and she guessed apart of her wanted to punish him for it. To make him feel even a fraction of the pain she had felt. It was wrong and he didn't deserve it, especially since she had spent the last few weeks dancing with his darklighter in her dreams, but that was a problem she would have to tackle tomorrow.

She finished her tea as she got up from the table and put the cup in the sink. She had a few more hours before her sister's woke up and she had to drop a major bomb on them in the form of the darklighter. She turned the light off in the kitchen and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. She went to her bookshelf and found the novel that had always brought her peace.

The pages of Pride and Prejudice were worn from the many times she had read it over the years. The love story between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth was one that was close to her heart. She climbed into her bed and made herself comfortable. She opened it to the first page wondering to herself about where all the Mr. Darcys' of the world were. That's when she realized that she already had one. She just kept letting her pride get in the way. A character flaw no doubt, but she just added that to the list of problems that could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the comments and kudos. I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Still no beta, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
